Happy Birthday, Adrien!
by Little Indulgence
Summary: A short late-night visit from Ladybug to Adrien might turn his 16th birthday in the best night he ever had.
1. Surprise

_**Hello again!**_

 _ **I know it's been a short while since I posted something here, but Ladybug and Chat Noir just got me full of ideas!**_

 _ **I really hope you like it!**_

.

~Happy Birthday, Adrien!~

.

Adrien Agreste was a lucky boy. He knew it, he really did. He had everything a 16 year old could want. He lived in a mansion in Paris, he was ridiculously rich, he had very good friends, he had the looks and good grades. What else could he ask for? Well, maybe he could ask for more free time to enjoy the rest. Perhaps ask for a father a little more easy-going. But right now, he had another thing in mind.

After watching Alya's blog of Ladybug for who knows how long, Adrien turned around and let out a sigh.

 _Ladybug._

If only she knew that she was what he asked for when he blew the candles of his birthday cake.

Sometimes he thought it was a bad joke that destiny enjoyed playing on him. After all, the one thing he really wanted was also the only thing out of his reach.

He stood up and walked to his open window. It was a beautiful night in Paris. He wondered what she was doing and where she was right then. After all, she had a civilian identity too. Adrien had lost count of all the times he looked for her in the faces of every girl he came across in the streets. Maybe he wasn't paying enough attention to the details, but at this point, he was quite certain that he hadn't found her yet.

"Thinking of Ladybug again?" he heard his kwami speak behind him. He nodded, still looking out the window.

"Just wondering where she is right now." He said absent-mindedly. "Paris is so big. What if I never find her?"

Plagg might not show it, but he felt bad for Adrien. The poor boy looked so down and it was his birthday!

"Who knows? For the record, she could be your neighbour." Plagg said trying to cheer him up. Adrien shot him a smile.

"I would feel very stupid if she was and I haven't realized." He said walking inside the room again. The tiny cat flew around him with a questioning look.

"Still, you could always open up to other girls. I don't know, maybe you'll find someone you really like. You can't wait for Ladybug forever." Plagg said, feeling it was the right thing to tell him. He wanted Adrien to enjoy his life, he deserved it.

But, as he expected, the boy shook his head and gave him a look of certainty.

"I know she's the one for me. Don't ask me why, I just know. I have the feeling that we being partners in this is no coincidence. Something's telling me to wait for her and I will." He stated and Plagg sighed. He knew Adrien was right, destiny always managed to make Chat Noir and Ladybug end up together. It had happened so many times in the past and it usually started with a one-sided love by Chat. It was like watching a movie again and again.

But it was always interesting to observe the weird ways that destiny had to pull them closer.

"Did your father give you something?" Plagg asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, it's in that box over the-"Adrien stopped. He heard something. "Plagg, hide." He whispered and put the kwami under the bed. He started to walk slowly to the window. He heard it again. "Who's there?" he asked, the superhero inside him emerging. _Whoever it is, you better be prepared._

But then, a familiar figure showed itself out of the window.

 _Ladybug_. **Ladybug?**

Adrien was frozen in spot as he watched her slide inside his room gracefully. She smiled at him and waited for his reaction. He wanted to say something, he really did, but he couldn't find his voice. Seeing Adrien in such a state of shock was so amusing that she let out a giggle. But she wasn't there just to see him.

The boy was still struggling to say something when he saw her starting to walk towards him. He lost his voice again. _What was she doing?_

He felt a tiny pair of hands in his cheeks and next thing he knew, Ladybug was kissing him.

Adrien couldn't decide if he was dreaming or if he was dead and in heaven. Whichever it was, don't wake him up. Ladybug's lips were soft and sweet, her rhythm slow and so damn hypnotizing he found himself closing his eyes and kissing back.

But as fast as it begun, it ended.

When she pulled back, he let out a groan of disappointment that made her giggle and turned his cheeks red.

She smiled at him and started to lean in again, he found himself copying her actions. But to Adrien's surprise, she went pass his lips to his ear.

"Happy birthday." She whispered, her warm breath sending chills down his spine.

He gave her a dumbfounded look and taking out her yo-yo, she disappeared through the window into the night.

From his spot under the bed, Plagg thought that maybe this time destiny was on Chat Noir's side.

 _._

 _The end?_

 _._

 _ **Hello everyone!**_

 _ **I hope you liked this crazy idea of mine; it literally came out of nowhere. If it ends here, it's up to you! I have a tiny continuation already thought; but I won't post it if you think this open-ending is enough.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and again, English is not my mother language so sorry for the mistakes!**_

 _ **See you around!**_


	2. Realization

_**It was stronger than me! I just love this two!**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

.

~Realization~

.

Ladybug was standing on the roof of a house in Paris. It was a beautiful night for a patrol. She was waiting for Chat Noir to show up. The little kitty was late and she was starting to lose it. **Where on earth was he?**

A few minutes went by and she heard the footsteps coming from behind, she turned around and gave him a look.

"Good evening, my lady!" he greeted happily, walking towards her. He was in a very good mood.

"Thank you for showing up." She said, hoping he could hear the sarcasm in her voice. He did, but he didn't really care.

"Always a pleasure to be with you." He replied bowing dramatically. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Let's go before I do something I'll regret." And like that, they started they patrol.

Ladybug couldn't tell, obviously. She was too busy looking through the buildings as they went from roof to roof, but Chat's eyes couldn't get off of her. He had thought of it the whole night and decided that he was going to talk about the _issue_ with her. He had to. If she had taken an interest in him as Adrien, then he was going to go for it. He concluded that this was a sign of destiny and who was he to go against destiny?

"You know what? I think you're being pretty unfair, my lady." He blurted out, taking her by surprise and stopping her in track. He stopped too, smirking at the sight of her head titled to the side and her look of complete cluelessness.

He was a step ahead of her and he **loved it**.

"How come you kiss my friend Adrien and still you refuse to kiss me?" Chat Noir asked as he moved slowly and gracefully around her. Ladybug gave him a dumbfounded look.

"You know him?" she breathed out with wide eyes. Chat chuckled and took a step forward.

"More than you think." He whispered looking straight into her eyes, desperately wanting to transmit an unspoken message. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was indeed Adrien though he was dying to. He wanted her to figure it out so bad.

Ladybug was frozen in spot. Did she hear right? Did playful and flirty **Chat Noir** just suggest that he was the well-mannered and polite _**Adrien Agreste**_?

 _No_. No. **God, no**.

He couldn't. Could he? No, of course not. _Or yes?_

Oh goodness.

Ladybug turned around and started going through all the moments that might link Adrien to Chat.

Ok, there were some coincidences but there was nothing that proved that they were both the same person. No. There was no way Chat Noir could be Adrien Agreste. No way at all.

Seeing Ladybug so lost in her thoughts made Chat laugh silently. He knew what she was thinking. She was trying to put the pieces together and figure out if he actually was Adrien. He knew she was thinking of him and the smirk on his face only grew bigger.

Then, he remembered the other night, when she had broke in his room and had kissed him so sweetly before disappearing.

He looked at her again. Ladybug was so beautiful, so smart and so charming that he just couldn't believe it. He had spent the whole night trying to figure out why on earth she had kissed him so freely as Adrien when as Chat Noir he was being constantly rejected. Where did she know him from? School? Chinese lessons? He couldn't tell and he was dying to know. He had known her all this long and he still couldn't tell who she was.

She was still pondering and he felt his heart warm up knowing she liked him. _Well, half of him_. His civilian self. Could this mean that he was _finally_ having his chance with her?

Feeling strangely powerful and confident in a different way from the usual, he stood beside her and lifted her chin with his hand, making sure she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" he teased, smirking. She said nothing and continued to look at him with such astonishment –and some innocence- that he couldn't resist it anymore. "Let me check." And he kissed her.

 _Oh God_ \- he thought as he pressed his lips against hers eagerly- _if she hates me after this, it was so worth it_. He had wanted to kiss Ladybug's plump and rosy lips for **so** long. He panicked a little bit when she did not move a muscle, but it all went away when she relaxed and kissed him back. This was it, he was in total bliss.

Ladybug didn't know what possessed her that made her kiss Chat Noir back. But here she was wrapping her arms around his neck and letting his curious tongue slip inside her mouth. _Wait, what?_ She gasped at this but oh boy. He was _so_ good at kissing. It was completely different from kissing Adrien, but not in a bad way. And at some point, it did seem familiar.

 _Adrien._

Ladybug snapped her eyes open and pushed Chat Noir away from her. What was she thinking? What was she doing? What was wrong with her? She couldn't do this, not as long as she wasn't sure about what to do with the Chat Noir being or not being Adrien.

Chat was hurt, yes. He was disappointed, yes. But he also knew that it was kind of his fault, so he reached out to apologize, but what happened next caught them both totally off guard.

A pigeon came out of nowhere and flew past them, slamming its wing against Chat's face, almost knocking him out in the process. But a second later, the pigeon managed to gain control of its flight again and got lost in the dark of the night.

After this, of course, Chat Noir started sneezing uncontrollably.

"Man," sneeze "I'm sorry," sneeze "just one second," sneeze " _damn feather allergy_." Sneeze again.

He was so focused on controlling his allergy break down that he missed Ladybug's jaw hang open. Realization had just gotten her.

 _Of course_ , she thought, _Adrien and Chat are both allergic to feathers_.

How could she be so stupid? How didn't she see this before? It was so damn obvious! Now all the memories she had gone through a few minutes ago made perfect sense. Chat Noir and Adrien were never together in the same place, he was surprisingly familiar with her school and her classmates... God, there was one time when he even slipped and admitted knowing Kim! But dear Lord! The feather allergy! _Am I really that oblivious?_

Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. She had just kissed both of them. At the same time. **Oh. My.** _ **God**_ **.**

She turned her attention to Chat again and he was still struggling with the sneezing. Overwhelmed by the situation, she decided she couldn't face the facts just now. She wasn't ready.

Taking out her yo-yo and glancing at him one last time, she took off before he could even notice.

When Chat Noir managed get the allergy under control, he turned around to find his lady long gone.

.

The next morning, Marinette and Adrien were both physically at school, but mentally, they were far away from there.

Marinette had gone through the topic with Tikki the whole night, only to find out that Tikki already knew and was wondering how much longer would it take her to figure it out. After a very long night, she concluded that Adrien didn't know she was Ladybug. He did not even suspect it. A part of her found this amusing, but another part was a little disappointed. But the one that found it amusing was way stronger. She also came to realize that she was really happy that Chat Noir was Adrien. Until that day, she had never thought about her feeling for him as anything else that a friendship. Now, she realized that the same part of her that found this whole situation amusing was also kind of into the kitty.

She took a glance into Adrien's direction and saw him sitting there, looking absolutely heart-broken. Marinette instantly felt bad. It was her fault, after all. What could she do to make him feel better?

As she thought of this, an explosion followed by an evil laughter and the sound of the fire alarm took everyone by surprise. And while the rest started to panic, both heroes knew it was their cue for action.

The teacher was trying to remain everyone calm and taking them out of the classroom. Marinette was about to sneak out when she saw Adrien trying to do the same. And then, an idea hit her.

"Come one, kitty! It's show time!" she whispered only for him to hear as she ran past him.

Marinette turned around to look at Adrien. He was frozen in place with wide eyes and jaw hanging. She giggled and went straight to the girl's bathroom.

.

The whole student body was being held hostage by the new villain, who called himself Pythagoras. He was strangely similar to the Math professor, but oh well.

To everyone's relief, two well-known figures were standing on top of the building.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" someone yelled happily.

The two heroes, from their position where no one could hear them, looked at each other and smiled.

"Hello, Adrien."

"Hello, Marinette."

"Ready?"

"You bet, my lady."

 _._

 _The end._

 _._

 _ **I just had to do it! I couldn't just end it in the first chapter! It needed closure!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**_

 _ **Again, Enlish is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
